1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container having a release prevention device, and more particularly, to a cosmetic container having a release prevention device, in which a vertical bar type stopper, having a left vertical surface and a right slope, is applied to a release-prevention and locking device and a vertical panel type protrusion having teeth is additionally installed to implement a stopper function, a release-prevention function, and a remaining liquid absorbing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid container containing liquid cosmetics, paste cosmetics, etc., includes a pump assembly discharging every preset dose to use under an air pressure.
The pump assembly according to the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a pumping unit 10 coupled with an entrance (not shown) of the liquid container and having a pressure chamber 11a for temporally accommodating pumped liquid, and a button unit 20 for applying a pressure to the pressure chamber 11a of the pumping unit 10 and having a discharging hole 21 for discharging the pumped liquid to the outside.
The pumping unit 10 includes a cylinder 11 coaxially provided at the internal center of a cap housing 12 and having a pressure chamber 11a formed therein, a coil spring 13 installed in the pressure chamber 11a of the cylinder 11, a hollow piston 14 elastically supported at the top of the coil spring 13 and having a through-hole 14a formed in a side thereof, a cylinder cap 15 through which the hollow piston 14 penetrates with sliding therethrough and closing the top of the hollow piston 14, a connector tube 16 connecting an ejecting hole 21 of the button unit 20 to the hollow piston 14, and a ball valve (steel ball) 17 disposed in the bottom end 11b of the cylinder 11.
Then, when a user presses the button unit 20, the hollow piston 14 descends along the cylinder cap 15 against the elastic force of the coil spring 13 so that liquid filled in the pressure chamber 11a of the cylinder passes through the through-hole 14a→a hollow portion of the hollow piston 14→the connector tube 16→the ejecting hole 21 to be ejected out. In this case, the ball valve 17 brings in contact with a locking step 11b by the press of the descending liquid in the cylinder 11 to interrupt the communication between the pressure chamber 11a and the interior of the liquid container.
When a user releases the button unit 20, the hollow piston 14 ascends along the cylinder cap 15 by the elastic supporting force of the coil spring 13 and the through-hole 14a is closed so that the ejection of the liquid is stopped and the pressure chamber 11a of the cylinder 11 is vacuumed. Thus, the liquid contained in the liquid container fills up the pressure chamber 11a while lifting the ball valve 17 up. These repetition pressings of the button unit 20 bring ejection of a preset amount of liquid in the container.
However, the pump assembly of a liquid container according to the related art has disadvantage that content contained in the liquid container may leak out during distribution because of absence of a separate device for preventing the button unit 20 from being pressed.
That is, the button unit 20 of the pump assembly may be pressed by an external force not an artificial force during the distribution. In this case, the button unit 20 works without resistance and leaks liquid.
In order to overcome these problems, a locking device has been developed, according to Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-0439761, a locking device 190 is intended for a user to restrict descending of a push button 130 artificially and includes an internal locking step 191 protruding from an inner wall of the push button 130 and a locking member 192 disposed between a cap unit 110 and the push button 130 while wrapping a cylindrical guide 113 and having an insertion recess 193 formed in the longitudinal direction such that the inner locking step 191 may be inserted.
The inner locking step 191 protruded from the inner wall of the push button 130 and is depicted as extending from the top to the bottom in embodiments of the present invention. However, even when the inner locking step 191 is formed on the lower side of the inner wall, the aim of the present invention may be achieved.
The locking member 192 has a cylindrical shape with an opened top and an opened bottom to be disposed between the cap unit 110 and the push bottom 130, such that the locking member 192 is accommodated in the push button 130 when the push button 130 descends. That is, the push button 130 is allowed to descend when the locking member 192 is rotated to align the inner locking step 191 with the insertion recess 193, and the inner locking step 191 is locked by the upper side of the locking member 192 to restrict the descending of the push button 130 when the inner locking step 191 is not aligned with the insertion recess 193.
Moreover, a plurality of locking protrusions 194 is disposed on the lower outer wall of the locking member 192 by a regular interval to be press-fitted in the lower side of the push button 130 when the push button 130 descends as lower as possible. Thus, when the push button 130 is pressed as much as possible when the inner locking step 191 is aligned with the insertion recess 193, the locking member 192 is press-coupled in the push button 130 by the plurality of locking protrusions 194 so that the locking member 192 moves with the push button 130 integrally unless the locking member 192 is pulled out from the push button 130.
In addition, a stepped stopper 195 protrudes from the top of the locking member 192 to come in contact with a side of the inner locking step 191 by rotating the locking member 192 by a degree by a user. The stopper 195 is designed for easy determination of alignment between the inner locking step 191 and the insertion recess 193 and has a semi-circular shape protruding from the uppermost end of the insertion recess 193 along the top of the locking member 192.
However, the above-described locking device has very complicated drawbacks.
That is, a device for locking a cosmetic container according to the related art uses total four parts such as the push button 130, the locking device 190, and the cap units 111 and 115 so that price of products rises and operations are complicated.
As well, according to the related art, even if a container coupler were added to the locking device while reducing the number of parts and the push button is configured therein, the locking device is released and separated from the cosmetic container while the rotation of the push button.